A bracelet, a confession, and chocolate milkshakes
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: Yugi and Tea go to the movies. Yugi forgets his pants? Will they ever confess they love each other? My first YT story! Please R&R!


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm receaving no money from this story, but I have the Pharaoh hidden in my closet for well...never mind!

* * *

A bracelet, a confession, and chocolate milkshakes

"So Yugi, what are you going to do this Saturday?" asked Yami to Yugi who was deciding what to wear for that day.

"I don't know...maybe I'll invite Tea and the others over to watch some movies or go see a movie at the theater or something like that!" answered Yugi as he put the millenium puzzle around his neck and put on a few armbands then looked into the mirror. "...uh which shirt do you prefer!" asked Yugi holding up two shirts to show Yami. One shirt was his black sleevless shirt and the other was his plain, white, shortsleeve shirt. Yami opened his mouth to answer but was suddenly cut off. "...yeah I think I'll wear the black one.." said Yugi not letting Yami answer the question at all. Yami just raised his eyebrow at his Light then picked up Yugi's new Duelist Magazine that was on the table next to his bed which had just come in the mail that morning and he began flipping through it.

Just then Yugi's Grandpa yelled up the stairs, "Yugi! Tea's here!"

Yugi was so excited to here that Tea was there that he ran out the room. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard Yami call for him, "Yugi...I think you forgot something!"

Yugi ran back to his room and poked his head in the room and asked, "What is it Yami!"

"I do believe that you should go look at yourself in the mirror!" Yami said not even looking up from the article he was reading about the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

So Yugi walked over to the mirror and looked at himself and found that he was still wearing his boxers! Yugi turned a bright shade of red. He then ran to his closet to find a par of pants. Yami just laughed at his Light who was hopping up and down trying to hurriedly put on his pants and not keep Tea waiting too long.

"Oh fine! Just laugh at me why don't ya!" Yugi said turning even redder thinking about running down to meet Tea without any pants on.

"Well you know I could've just not said anything! But I'm sure Tea wouldn't minded much though." said Yami.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked inocently. Yami just smiled at Yugi's densness and began reading the article again. "...so am I fine now?"

"Yeah your decent now! So go have a good time!" Yami said waving to Yugi. Yugi ran downstairs to greet Tea. Yami continued reading.

"Konichiwa Tea!" Yugi smiled broadly at his friend as he entered the living room. _Wow she looks really pretty today! _Yugi thought to himself while still smiling his adorible smile.

"Konichiwa Yugi-chan!" Tea greeted giving Yugi a warm smile in return. _He's so kawaii! Maybe I'll have the courage to tell Yugi that I like him. _Thought Tea

"I'm glad you stopped by cause I was about to call you and the others to see if you wanted to go to the movies together or something." Yugi said.

"Yeah that sounds great! Do you want me to call Tristan and you call Joey and Bakura to see if they are busy?" Tea asked

"Sure!" Yugi answered.

"...alright I'll talk to you later then Tristan. Have fun with Serenity. Bye!" Tea said then she hung up the phone as Yugi walked in.

"So can Tristan come?" Yugi asked as he walked into the room where Tea was making the call from.

"No! He's going out with Serenity or something like that. What about Bakura or Joey?" said Tea hopeing inside that they wouldn't be able to come either so she could just be with Yugi by herself.

"Nope. Joey can't cause he's going out to eat with Mai and Bakura wasn't feeling well. So I guess it's just us...unless you don't want to go either." Yugi said seriously hopeing inside that they could go together.

"I don't care! So where are we going to go first?" said Tea extremly excited about going to the movies with Yugi.

"Um we could go to the movies first...but I need to go get something in my room before we leave ok." Yugi said.

"Sure go ahead." Tea said as she watched Yugi run up the stairs to his room to get his...something. "Are you ready now?" asked Tea as Yugi came back down the stairs. Yugi nodded and smiled.

They went to the movie theator and they were the only people in the theator so when the movie got to the end credits Yugi got an idea. "Hey Tea since we are the only people in here do you wanna go up to the front and dance to the music?"

"Uhhh..." said Tea hesitantly.

"Awww come on it'll be fun and you can also show me some of those moves that you beat that guy Johnny with!" Yugi said giving Tea his adorible puppy dog face.

"How did you know I beat Johnny Steps?" Tea asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um...Yami told me...but seriously it'll be fun!" said Yugi trying to get Tea to dance with him.

"Oh alright!" said Tea giving in and running up to the front of the theator and started dancing and having way to much fun. _Yugi is soo adorible when he makes that puppy dog face. I wonder why we never did this before? _she thought to herself as she danced to the music and watched Yugi dance. She smiled to herself. _Yugi's so sweet. I wonder when I should tell him that I love him? _The music ended all to soon for Tea.

"That was fun! We should do that again!" said Tea out of breath from all the dancing to the upbeat music.

"I told you it would be! So do you want to go eat or something?" Yugi asked smiling broadly at Tea while still trying to catch his breath.

"Ok lets go! I am getting sorta hungry." Tea said smiling back at Yugi then walking out the theator towards the small resturant just down the street. _Maybe I can tell him when we get to the resturant...if I don't chicken out again._ Tea thought as they walked. When they got there they both ordered chocolate milkshakes. _Ok if I don't tell Yugi today then I will never be able to tell him how I feel...so here it goes. _thoughtTea as took a deep breath.

"I have something I want to tell you." Tea said to Yugi taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh really? I was just about to say the same thing! but you go first!" said Yugi.

"No you go first...I insist!" said Tea fidgeting with her glass.

"Well um...ok...uh...I was going to say that...um..." Yugi took a deep breath, "I love you, Tea! And before you say anything I wanted you to have this!" Yugi said handing Tea a long rectangle shaped box. "I bought it for you. Yami helped me pick this one out for you!"

Tea was speachless. She opened the box and found inside was a gorgeous gold braclet with a scarab and ancient Egyptian hyroglyphics on it. Tea still couldn't say anything. Yugi was starting to wonder if he did the right thing by telling her. _Oh great now I've done it! She probably won't even speak to me now!" _Yugi thought.

"Yugi! I don't know what to say..." said Tea as a tear ran down her cheek, "...its beautiful! Thank you!"

Tea was still staring at the bracelet and still couldn't believe that Yugi just said that he loved her. Thats what she was going to say to him.

Yugi just sat next to her wondering if he had done the right thing. _Oh great I made her cry! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _thought Yugi mentally beating himself up cause he hated to see his best friend cry! Just then Tea leaned over and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Yugi was stunned by her action but he then kissed her back passionatly.

Once they stopped kissing Tea whispered into Yugi's ear, "I love you too, Yugi Moto!" she stopped hugging Yugi and asked, "Will you put the bracelet on me?"

Yugi fastened the bracelet around her wrist, "I'm glad you like it!" Yugi smiled at Tea.

They left the resturant and started back towards Tea's house. Yugi took her hand in his. Tea smiled enjoying Yugi's company. They arrived a few minutes later but before she went in she turned and said, "Thanks for everything Yugi! I had so much fun today!"

"So do you think we could go out again sometime?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I think that's possible!" said Tea smiling at him then leaning down and kissing him again. They broke apart a few seconds later. "Good night Yugi!" Yugi smiled and said good night and watched as Tea went inside then turned and started to walk back to his house thinking about all the awesome stuff that had happened that day.

The End...or maybe its the beginning!

* * *

So what did you think! This is my first Yugi/Tea story! Please R&R! 


End file.
